This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Since the invention of the electric guitar, electrical amplification of the sound has been provided by systems utilizing vacuum tubes. Although digital amplifiers are currently available, the use of vacuum tubes in electric guitar amplifiers has endured. Many musicians are of the opinion that tube-based amplifiers provide a feel and responsiveness unavailable through digital amplifiers.